1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring substrate having a sheet.
2. Related Art
To attach a wiring substrate to a sheet such as a reinforcing sheet, a light-shielding sheet, or a noise suppressing metal sheet, a resin layer may be used as a bonding agent or adhesive agent. Because a wiring pattern, a solder resist layer, and the like are mounted on the wiring substrate, the wiring substrate has an irregular concave/convex surface. It is therefore difficult to evenly and uniformly bond and adhere the wiring substrate, the resin layer, and the sheet to each other by pressing, without forming voids between the wiring substrate or the sheet and the resin layer that is located at a concave portion of the substrate surface.
JP-A-10-107088 discloses a technique for revising a shape of a bonding tool. However, this technique is not for preventing the voids.